myscpfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysian Students Cultural Projects Wiki
Malaysians Students Cultural Projects (MYSCP) Wiki This wiki details about cultural projects run by Malaysian students (mostly abroad) such as Malaysian Nights, Festivals etc. and how they work. This can include plays, traditional dances, martial art performances (eg. silat), dikir barat etc. Basically, it is a library of Malaysian student culture. Future readers and especially production teams related to these events are highly encouraged to freely contribute to this project. Ways to contribute: * Add information to an existing article or create a new one: * Creating templates/website design * Doing research and posting the results on the respective article (such as traditional legends) * Uploading media (e.g. pictures/videos): You can refer to this link (Help) on how to carry out the above tasks if you need help. There are also simple guidelines to follow here. NOTE: . This is a public community project. Interested long-term moderators/administrators should contact admin Leon for further details. Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/Malaysian-Students-Cultural-Projects-MYSCP-152452268741712/ Index You can use the search bar at the top of the page to look for the thing you are looking for. Alternatively, there is an indexing system based on Categories listed here. * Traditional Legends * Performance Forms (Dances, Dikir, Music) * Malaysian Nights/Festivals sorted by Location * Malaysian Nights sorted by Genre * Malaysian Nights/Festivals sorted by Date (year) Purpose One of the problems in the past is the high variance in the annual student talent pool among Malaysians going to universities abroad. More specifically, people are very talented; it just so happens that we don't have the correct combination of people to fit everyone together. This is especially true in universities with smaller societies. As such, the ability for a Malaysian Society to continue to maintain the standard of these projects such as Malaysian Nights can be rather difficult. It would be great if we had a library that could make up for that shortfall. Oh wait... One of the reasons for creating the wiki is to try to mitigate the problem. In other words, try to counter the variance in talent pool with the wealth of experience and knowledge gathered in one place. In addition to that, it also serves as a public library such that it could be a first point of research to anyone who wishes to carry out a project of a similar nature, whether by an amateur for fun or by a professional. For example, if one wants to stage a play about a traditional legend, this wiki aims to hold research material about that legend, so that they can use that as a foundation. But, like all wikis, the goal of building a community is central to the wiki. For many students away from home, it is easy to feel isolated and lonely from everything around them. To them, this small slice of home can, thus, do wonders if done correctly as well as inspire other people to join as well. What do we need on the wiki... This wiki was started 11th January 2018. As such, it is fairly new and it welcomes input from the Malaysian community. Currently only information regarding UK based Malaysian Nights is being inputted to the wiki. (i.e. No information about MFests or about other countries such as USA Malaysian Nights or Festivals is being updated on a daily basis). Thus, it would be greatly benefit the wiki if there were information about that to be added in. The pages that currently exist are all that the creator knows of at the moment, so any new information would also help. The wiki is also severely lacking input from the methodological department. There is not enough traditional legends, details about dance forms or dikir forms. Research in that direction is also a good direction for those interested. The current goal is to finish the UK section. If there is enough input from other communities (like USA, Australia, etc.), then this could possibly be extended in that direction. For more details, please contact me by email. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:General